Tyrant/Achievements/Speedy Achievements
The Speedy Achievements are a set of Tyrant Achievements that each require the Player to win a battle from a predetermined mission on or before a set number of turns. Accomplishing each of these Achievements will reward you with various amounts of and, for some Achievements, a card. The following table outlines the goals and rewards for the Speedy Achievements: Decks Missions 41, 59, 66, 85, 90, 113, 119, 137 and 144 are a little more tricky to earn. These two decks may get you the achievement within a few tries. Mawcor Rush Play cards in the order shown. The idea of this deck is to Rally your Mawcor to high damage and hope that Flurry activates, which will Flurry-Crush the enemy Commander. Malort or Aiko are alternative Commanders. Mortar Bunker is an alternative for Asylum. It is arguable if a fourth card should be added. A second Mawcor is potentially viable, as if they are played first, they will activate on the 7th and 9th turns along with the Asylums. Alternatively, here are several different Action cards that are potentially viable as a fourth card: *Electromagnetic Pulse *Chaos Wave *Mend Wounds *Airstrike *Pandemic *Injection If you use four cards instead of three with a single Mawcor, there is a 25% chance that Mawcor is at the bottom of the deck. Also, Flurry has a 50% chance to activate per turn, so it's entirely possible that you may find yourself in the 12.5% of 75%, where Flurry failed to activate on turns 7, 9 and 11. Imperial Fear Play cards in the order shown. Although this deck also uses Rally and Crush, Flurry is replaced with Fear. The idea of this deck is to deal high damage directly to the enemy Commander without risking the 50% activation chance of Flurry. Tactical Infiltrators cost 12,000 each. Alternatively, another Front Line Warrior can be used instead of the second Tactical Infiltrator. Freddie and Eva are alternative Commanders for this deck. Late Game Flurry Crush You can only get this after beating Mission 93, then jump to Winter Solstice, and clear Winter Solstice 4. You need to Mawcor Rush once in any of the Winter Solstice missions (like WS mission 1) to get Vengeant. Sometimes you might want an additional Harbor Command, this raises the same risk of Mawcor Rush. Speedy Wastelands (Mission 41) Enemy deck: Mawcor Rush and Imperial Fear can work here. If you want to get Anvil as soon as possible this deck can work with a little luck. Alternatively, Electromagnetic Pulse and Multi-Strike can be used. Another cheap alternative deck for those who have played mission 45. At this price, a bit of luck is needed to proc flurry on rallied units, but it has quite an overkill potential. Electromagnetic Pulse is an alternative to Chaos Wave. Speedy Odeus (Mission 59) Enemy deck: Mawcor Rush and Imperial Fear can work here. Speedy Blightlands (Mission 66) Enemy deck: Mawcor Rush and Imperial Fear can work here. Speedy Pits (Mission 85) Enemy deck: Mawcor Rush and Imperial Fear can work here. Speedy Core (Mission 90) Enemy deck: Mawcor Rush and Imperial Fear can work here. However, a healing action card needs to be added to the Mawcor Rush deck (if you use only 1 Mawcor) for this mission because of the Enfeeble-Strike combo of the enemy Commander. It is arguable whether one or two Asylums should be used within this deck. Speedy Cradle (Mission 113) Enemy deck: Mawcor Rush and Imperial Fear can work here. Other suggested decks: If you don't have Full Power you can use Glorious Assault or Maximum Damage. Speedy Valhalla (Mission 119) Enemy deck: Mawcor Rush and Imperial Fear can work here. If you want a bit more consistency: If you don't have Maximum Damage, you can use Glorious Assault or up to two Full Power cards. (Maximum Damage is good if Adytum is played, otherwise Full Power is arguably more effective.) Mawcor Rush played in the order Mawcor - Asylum - Asylum is evaluated to win 59.7% of the time after 1 million battles on EvaluateDecks 1.0.10.48 (Note: this is an overall winrate, NOT specifically before turn 9). Replacing 1 Pathrazer with Grim Specter and 1 Maximum Damage with Full Power may increase the effectiveness of the deck. Speedy Sands 2 (Mission 137) Enemy deck: Mawcor Rush and Imperial Fear can work here. Speedy Wasteland 2 (Mission 144) Enemy deck: Category:Achievement Decks